A Change of Heart: Sequel to Lacey
by Mickey-Wulf
Summary: Lacey feels remorse for what she has done. Edward is hard to get rid of and he isn't willing to let go without a fight. Please Read Lacey before you read this.
1. Letting Go

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT JUST THE CHARS AND THE PLOT I MADE UP.**_

**A/N: It's short because I wanted to see how people would react to it. Erm. Yeah, read review please.**

_A Change of Heart_: Sequel to _Lacey_

_Chapter 1: Letting Go_

The sound of the fast moving feet of a vampire is unique. To the human ear, it's almost inaudible. To the ear of an immortal, it's the same as any other sound. Lacey heard Edward chasing after her. His darkening eyes kept a hold on her wolf form and weaved along the same path.

"You can't run from me, Lacey." He hissed jumping up into the trees overhead. She stopped abruptly when she lost the sound of his steps. He leapt down from the trees crouching down eye to eye with the snarling wolf. He lunged at her, pinned her body against a thick old oak. "Change!" Her body phased back to the tiny Native American with tear stained eyes that were occupied with pain.

His face relaxed and he let go of her. The cold chill made her shiver. "Uh, can I borrow your jacket?" His long jacket fell mid thigh on her naked body. They stood in silence for a few minutes then Edward spoke. "You can't just leave. We made a deal."

"There was no result. She died, if you didn't remember." She placed her hands on her hips shifting weight to her left foot. "I can't change who I am. I am a werewolf." She took a step closer to Edward. "You're a vampire, my enemy not my lover."

"You can denounce your wolfness or whatever and I can change you. We can run away from here and be together." He got worked up about it, hands in the air then on his face.

Lacey stepped over to him, holding her hands in his; the cold and the warmth meeting in one hand numbing any hatred for a moment of time. "This is who I am. I need to accept who I am and what I am and so do you. Being a werewolf is a part of my heritage."

"Your father left the reservation for someone he loved. Why can't you?"

"I-I-I"

"You don't love me?"

"It's not that, Edward. It will hurt so many people. Think of Bella, your wife. Think of Jacob, my boyfriend. Think of Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper. Think of them. They will all be hurt by our decisions. Don't be so selfish."

The marble muscles in his jaw clenched. "Why are you saying things like that and thinking other things?" He was reading her thoughts. She remembered their times together. She had thoughts of what would happen if she went with him. "You know I can read your thoughts."

"Edward, Please listen to me. I lost a family member that I didn't get to know. Think of who I'll not be able to meet or what I'll miss with the people I love if I decide to run away with you. Your family is immortal, but mine isn't." She phased back to her wolf form and ran towards home. Edward stood alone in the woods. His hands fell limp to his side and his eyes gazed out towards somewhere far away.

He mumbled something under his breath.

**OOC: I felt guilty kind of hurting jacob so I decided to hurt the evil Edward i created. **


	2. Forgiveness

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT JUST THE CHARS AND THE PLOT I MADE UP.**_

**A/N: I know some people hated Lacey, probably all the Edward fangirls.. Yeah yeah yeah. I loved it. The Sequel is more Jacob Friendly and still a little anti-Edward.**

_A Change of Heart_: Sequel to _Lacey_

_Chapter 2: Forgiveness_

Lacey was running. She ran until she reached home. Her front door was open so she approached with caution.

"She has to have something in here we can use to get Jacob to break up with her." The voice came from her room. Lacey, still as a wolf, crept down the hall to find her friend, Lizzy, going through her things with Charlie.

_How dare them!_ Her thoughts were racing with anger. Her lips curled over her teeth letting out a low growl. "Lizzy, do we have to do this? She hasn't done anything to you." Lacey slipped into her bathroom and changed. She had a pair of pajamas in the hamper so she threw them on.

She stepped out of the bathroom and slowly walked down the hall. She wanted to catch them. Instead she felt a hand on her shoulder. "How long were you here?" Charlie stood there with his massive hand on her shoulder.

"Long enough. I know she wants Jacob but breaking and entering? Why?"

"She saw you drive away with that guy. She thought you were cheating on Jacob." Lacey felt sick. _Was it that obvious that I had feelings for Edward?_ She was worried. "But I convinced her you weren't. I was right, right? You aren't cheating on Jacob."

A guilty conscience could kill anyone. Lacey felt like it was her final hour. "Thank you." He nodded. "Sorry for coming into your house while you weren't home."

"You're forgiven." He smiled and gave her a hug. He left then she walked to the couch. She pulled out the old photo album with the picture of her mother.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have done what I did. Now, I don't know what to do." Tears rolled down her cheek. Her mother wouldn't have made the same mistakes as she did. She picked up the phone and called her father. "Hi, daddy. I need your advice."

"Okay, go ahead."

"When you fell in love with mommy, how did you know?"

"I knew I would have given up my life, my people, and my everything to be with her." What Edward said replayed in her head. "Thanks Dad." She hung up before he could say anything.

She picked up the phone again. "Jacob. Where are you?" In a few minutes he was at her door.

"You sounded like you were in trouble. Are you okay?" He took her in his arms. The warmth of his strong arms around her made her remember why she first fell in love with him. It was so much more comforting than the cold marble.

"I have to tell you something. Please sit down." They walked over to the love seat. Jacob had a confused look on his face. Lacey fought in her mind. She didn't want to omit anything but she knew this would kill their relationship. "Remember the fight between the Cullens and us?" He nodded. "I didn't get bitten by Emmett. I got bitten by Edward." A look of confusion took over Jacob's face.

"When I ran away, Edward chased me." Her hand rubbed her forehead as tears pooled in her eyes. "We," she couldn't say it. "We slept together, in the cave."

"Are you serious? Why would you, with a leech?" His body was trembling. "I'm going to kill him."

"Jacob, calm down, please." Her hands held his shoulders.

"And the time he kissed you? Was that just to piss me off or did you guys have sex again?" Her hands fell from his shoulders and clasped over her eyes. "Why? Why with him? TELL ME!" His anger was building up.

"My blood appealed to him."

"You didn't stop him?"

"I made a mistake."

"Oh, and were you fucking him while you were missing? No one knew where you were. Were you with him?"

"Yes but, I was at the hospital. My cousin needed to find a donor. You can call and ask. Edward just drove me there."

"I could have driven you."

"I know. I'm sorry. You don't have to forgive me but please understand I am sorry."

"You're forgiven but I can't be with you. Not after knowing you've been with that leech." He got up and walked away. Lacey sat there alone. She had no one left. She turned Edward away and made Jacob hate her. There was nothing left.

**OOC: These will be short. Sorry. **


	3. Wilderness

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT JUST THE CHARS AND THE PLOT I MADE UP.**_

**A/N: I know some people hated Lacey, probably all the Edward fangirls.. Yeah yeah yeah. I loved it. The Sequel is more Jacob Friendly and still a little anti-Edward.**

_A Change of Heart_: Sequel to _Lacey_

**Chapter 3: The Wilderness**

Lacey looked in the mirror of her bathroom. She touched the tears from her eyes and looked at who she had become. She created this situation for herself, it was all her fault. _I have to leave here. I have to get as far away from La Push, far away from Forks. I need to get away from this life._ She phased and ran for the dense woods of the north.

She crossed over into Canada and found a small cave to live in. She hunted small game and lived in the wild. Her mind was morphing into a wolf and she occasionally heard Jacob's thoughts but she tried to ignore anything that made her remember her humanity.

One day, after a few weeks of the wild, she found a little pup. The small little russet pup had a mother, but she was shot by hunters and he'd been lost all alone for five days. _It is okay little one,_ She nudged at his head, _I'll watch over you_. She became his surrogate mother. He grew fast and was a strong wolf. They hunted together and one day, he was attacked.

She howled to the sky when he found his head carcass.When she sniffed it, she smelt something familiar. Before she could recognize the smell she spun around to see a tall pale man with golden eyes. _Edward?_ It had been almost a year since that day she left him in the woods. His face contorted when he heard her thoughts. "Lacey? You're alive?" She backed away, lips curling back, bearing her teeth.

"Come on. You know better than I do that you won't attack me." His voice was rougher than it used to be. "Will you phase back, for old times sake?" He took his jacket off and held it in the air. "You can wear this." He swayed it back and forth, as if trying to entice her with it.

She took a step forward, phased quickly and grabbed the jacket. She wrapped it around her, like she did the last time they met. "Why are you hunting here?" She hissed. She hadn't spoke in so long, the last words she had said out loud were broken sobs of apology to Jacob.

"Rumored to have good game." He spat out quickly.

"You know they searched for you frantically. Bella even came down to look. Jacob didn't tell her but he confronted me. I saw the pain in your eyes in his thoughts. He was a bit too harsh on you. Was that why you left?" She nodded. "Why don't you come back?"

"I can't. I can't face Jacob. I hurt him." She clutched the bottom of the jacket.

"He forgave you. He was the one who looked for you the most. I sometimes hear his thoughts when he is looking for you, still. You have people who miss you back home."

"I had a family here." She scowled. "You killed him."

He began to laugh, "You had a wolf lover?"

"NO! I found him as a pup and raised him!" She crossed her arms.

"Well, now that he is gone you can come back." He grinned and moved at his superhuman speed. Before Lacey could blink she was craddeled in Edwards arms. "You are coming back one way or another." He grinned and tossed her on his back.

"EDWARD! PUT ME DOWN I ONLY HAVE YOUR JACKET ON!" He grinned and ran.

**OOC: ROFL I was in a playful mood when I wrote this. xD;**


	4. Jacob

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT JUST THE CHARS AND THE PLOT I MADE UP.**_

**A/N: I know some people hated Lacey, probably all the Edward fangirls.. Yeah yeah yeah. I loved it. The Sequel is more Jacob Friendly and still a little anti-Edward.**

_A Change of Heart_: Sequel to _Lacey_

**Chapter 4: Jacob  
**

!-- page { margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

Edward paused. "If I let you phase back will you come back?" He held on to Lacey.

"YES JUST PUT ME DOWN! RIGHT NOW!" He let her down and she was punching him in the arm, side, stomach.

"Edward Cullen, has anyone ever told you that you were a big meanie?!" She scrunched her nose and pursed her lips.

"Nope, never. I usually get charming." He motioned forward, "Shall we?" Lacey stepped forward flowing into her petite wolf form. They ran side by side, weaving through the woods. Lacey kept going strong for a few hours.

"Okay we can stop. Rest up and then we will go." Edward had said after reading her thoughts. "You could have just asked instead of pushing till you were-" She already had found a safe place, a cave.

_You stay out there,_ She thought.

"Fine, not like I need to sleep anyway." He crossed his arms and sat outside the cave.

Within the cave, Lacey transformed back to her human form. She hugged the jacket tightly around her and walked as far as she could get. "It's weird for me." She turned around and Jacob was standing there.

"How'd you know I'd be coming?" He said in a husky voice.

"I heard your thoughts. You've been following Edward since he left. You never forgave me. Did you think I was still sleeping with him? Was that why you followed him?" She sucked back a few tears.

"Lace, He knew I was following him. I wanted to find you." He touched her dirty palm. "I wanted to talk to you before you returned home. No one but Edward, you and me know why you left. They all think you left because your relative's death."

"You both planned on finding me?" She pulled her hand away.

"It wasn't easy for me. I saw him and all I could think about was you and him together." His eyes squeezed shut and he rubbed his temples. "But, I knew he could find you. He didn't mean to kill that wolf. He needed to concentrate so I said one was fine."

"How come I-" He cut her off.

"You didn't hear me? That is because you have shut out the pack from your thoughts. We aren't able to read your thoughts anymore." He opened his eyes once more and gazed at her. "You belong back at La Push."

"Just go home okay." Edward same through from the entrance. "Go home so no one has to worry anymore."

Lacey snarled at him and backed against the cave wall. "I told you not to come in here."

"Whatever. Get some rest and we will head out when you're ready." He turned and walked out.

"Will you stay in here with me?" She looked at Jacob with hopeful eyes.

He grinned and pulled her close to him. "Lacey Emerson, despite everything, I love you."

**OOC: I know what people are going to say "BUT HE HAS NESSIE!" I started the Lacey thing BEFORE Renesmee came into the picture.. for the sake of my sanity I'm keeping it as is. Sorry. Also these will be short. **


End file.
